Reina Susana
by Isabelle Black
Summary: La Reina Susana era conocida por su enorme belleza. Sobre la Reina Susana y cómo Susana se vuelve tan sólo eso, belleza.


Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis creó éstos maravillosos personajes. Yo solo jugué con lo que dejó en blanco.

* * *

**_Reina Susana_**

* * *

La Reina Susana era conocida por su enorme belleza. Pretendientes de todos los lugares enviaban presentes exquisitamente caros para comprar su mano, presentes para ella y para el Rey Supremo Pedro, acto que ella repudiaba. Se sentía como un animal que estaban dispuestos a comprar al mejor precio a su hermano Pedro.

Susana era una excelente arquera, no tenía competencia ni en Narnia, ni en sus alrededores, ni en las islas, pero sus habilidades eran opacadas por los rumores de su gracia, simpatía y encanto. A donde iba, cuando ella llegaba, ocurría un silencio sepulcral, los hombres jóvenes sonrojaban, y los adultos no podían alejar sus ojos de su figura.

Susana era alta y hermosa, gentil como muy pocas personas, de voz suave y armoniosa, aunque podía tornarse fuerte y decidida cuando daba su opinión a conocer. Cuando no estaba encargándose del mantenimiento del castillo, Susana se tendía al sol, entrelazando flores con sus dedos, creando finas coronas que adornaban su pelo oscuro, o largos collares o cinturones, que regalaba a su hermana menor, Lucía, quien sonreía con gusto mientras Susana se las acomodaba.

Era una mujer ágil de mente, difícil de vencer en discusiones, ingeniosa en soluciones, y eso era conocido entre el pueblo de Narnia, quienes la estimaban y amaban.

Su color favorito era el azul, aun cuando el rojo la hacía ver aún más hermosa, creando un llamativo contraste con su pelo oscuro. Le encantaba cepillar su pelo, el cual se veía brilloso, lleno de luz y de vida.

Susana era feliz en Narnia, tan feliz, que había olvidado completamente que no había sido siempre parte de Narnia, que no había nacido ahí, que tenía otra vida en otro lugar. Tan feliz, que cuando vio el farol no pensó en su hogar, no recordaba a sus padres, ni al profesor, ni a sus primos. Sus hermanos lo eran todo para ella, y estaría dispuesta a morir felizmente por ellos, pero Narnia…. Narnia era para Susana su vida.

Sus manos blancas y estilizadas no reconocieron en los abrigos de piel al ropero por el cual alguna vez había ingresado a su mágico país. Una vez que se encontró en el suelo de la habitación, con sus manos en la fría madera, con su vestido corto y de tela rígida y con su cabello corto, recién recordó todo lo que era el mundo de ése lado del ropero.

Muchas noches volvió al ropero, abrigada con una bata, con sus pies descalzos, camisa de dormir color azul, abría la puerta y avanzaba tan solo unos pasos antes de chocar contra el fondo de madera que lógicamente se encontraría ahí.

"Quiero volver" susurraba Susana arañando suavemente la madera envejecida.

Cuando su sueño se volvió realidad, cuando sus manos sostuvieron nuevamente un arco, Susana fue nuevamente feliz. Se quedaría en Narnia nuevamente, defendería su tierra, sería nuevamente esa mujer ágil de pensamiento y de manos, capaz de disparar a los más difíciles blancos, capaz de solucionar los más difíciles problemas. Sería la mano derecha del Rey Supremo Pedro. Era profundamente feliz, sus hermanos también.

Hasta que Aslan le dijo que no volvería a Narnia. El corazón de Susana se rompió en ese momento. No volvería a Su tierra, a su país. Se sintió exiliada… ¿y por qué? Por crecer. Por algo que ella no podía evitar. No era un crimen, no era un delito, pero la habían declarado culpable y la habían sentenciado.

Cuando volvió nuevamente a Inglaterra se negó a derramar lágrima alguna por el país del cual había sido exiliada. Cepillaba cada noche su cabello con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y apretando sus dientes, pensando en el país al que no volvería, en los faunos, en las ninfas.

Ella era conocida por su belleza en Narnia, pensaba con amargura mientras cepillaba su cabello, ahí, en Londres, también lo sería, y luego, cuando volviera a Narnia, pues volvería, estaba segura, todos se asombrarían de lo hermosa que seguía siendo. Se negó a llorar, aún cuando en sus ojos las lágrimas se acumulaban.

En el colegio Pedro era muy popular entre sus amigos, y ella lo era entre sus amigas. Rápidamente los chicos empezaron a notar interés en a hermosa hermana menor de Pedro, y ella con deleite veía como se armaban de valor para invitarla a tomar helado o a ir al cine.

Meses después, mientras cepillaba su pelo con delicadeza y lo acomodaba con cintas para darle ondas rió suavemente. ¿Se estaba molestando por no ver más ninfas¡Pero si ni siquiera existían¡Qué imaginación tenía! Su sonrisa creció al verse al espejo y notar lo hermosa que se veía. Al día siguiente tenía una cita y su rostro se vería perfecto.

Meses después mientras arreglaba una cinta roja en su cabello los detalles que había encontrado maravillosamente creados e inventados ya se perdían en su memoria. Nunca ya los recordaba, ni con rabia, ni con dolor, ni con entretención. Sonrió maternalmente cuando escuchó a Lucía contarle a Pedro sobre un barco, y las islas, y el "Príncipe Caspian" y un Dragón. Lucía era muy tierna e imaginativa. Suspiró con una sonrisa en loa labios. Apoyando su mentón en su mano, mientras se miraba en el espejo, pensó en cuanto le gustaría tener una imaginación así. Ella sería la Reina, pensó con decisión, de un país mágico, lleno de seres que la quisieran, y sería la Reina más hermosa de los alrededores.

Un sonido la distrajo de su ensueño, se aplicó lápiz labial y algo de rubor. Sus ojos ya estaban perfectos. Había sonado el timbre y de seguro era su cita. Hoy la llevarían a dar un paseo y luego a una comida con sus amigos.

* * *

Pedro veía como su hermana menor se aferraba de la maravillosa Narnia, y como su otra hermana se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Susana era hermosa, era imposible no notarlo. Él y Edmundo habían tenido que luchar por el honor de su hermana en más de una ocasión, al escuchar de entre conocidos y desconocidos comentarios vulgares referentes al cuerpo de su hermana, o lo que desearían hacer con él. Sin que ella lo supiera, siempre la cuidaban, Edmundo era rápido en amenazar, mientras Pedro simplemente hacía saber que estaba ahí para cuidar de ella.

Cada vez que le mencionaban a Narnia, Susana reía y les decía lo graciosos que eran. Cada vez creía menos en la existencia del país.

"¿En serio no recuerdas, Su?" preguntó Pedro una noche cualquiera mientras Susana se aplicaba rubor.

"Ay, Pedro" Suspiró "Has escuchado mucho a nuestra querida Lu, ya sabes como le gusta hablar de sus mundos y aventuras" dijo sonriendo pensando en lo adorable que era.

"Son recuerdos" dijo Pedro mirándola con pena. Susana solo rió mientras se colocaba sus aros.

La miró una vez más y bajó enfadado al primer piso, donde estaban Lucía y Edmundo. Una mirada a Pedro bastó para darse cuenta que Susana sí había olvidado todo. Lucía se mordió y labio y soltó una lágrima. Quería a su hermana, la Reina Susana, de vuelta. Edmundo y Pedro pensaban lo mismo. Los tres se miraron entre sí y sabían que los demás pensaban igual.

El timbre sonó. Era un joven de pelo oscuro, perfectamente peinado, vestido exquisitamente formal. Sonrió ante los hermanos y los saludó. Se escucharon unos tacos en el segundo piso y un silencio sepulcral inundó la casa. Sólo los pasos de Susana al bajar las escaleras interrumpieron aquel silencio. Llevaba un vestido azul, su rostro estaba perfecto, una sonrisa serena. Su postura era la de una reina, nunca miró los escalones en todo el trayecto, sus pies se deslizaban por el piso, parecía flotar.

Los hermanos no vieron en ese momento a Susana, sino a la Reina de Narnia. Pedro, sin poder evitarlo, le hizo una pequeña reverencia, y besó su mano. Susana, sin pensarlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía, con tal gracia, que su escolta no podía dejar de mirarla. La tomó de la mano, besando también ésta y salieron de la casa.

"No todo esta perdido" dijo Lucía. Pedro y Edmundo sonreían.

* * *

Susana estaba cepillando su cabello oscuro cuando las funestas noticias le llegaron. Su familia estaba muerta. Un accidente de tren. Susana agradeció al oficial que le trajo las noticias, y volvió a subir al segundo piso, a su habitación. Tomó el cepillo entre sus dedos y lo deslizó por su pelo.

Recordó a Lucía regalándole flores. A Edmundo pidiéndole una historia antes de dormir. A Pedro tomándola de la mano y llevándola por el colegio en su primer día de clases. A Lucía, Edmundo y Pedro rogándole que los acompañara, se reunirían todos a recordar Narnia. Ella se negó. Los dejó ir.

Lanzó el cepillo contra la mesilla, botando sus labiales, sus rubores, sus cremas al suelo. Ella debería haber muerto con ellos. Ella debería haber estado allí. Narnia le había quitado a su hermana, a sus hermanos, a su familia. Narnia le había quitado todo. Odiaba a Narnia, a sus elfos, a sus faunos, a sus lobos, a sus ninfas, a sus caballos que hablan, a sus centauros.

Más que a todo, se odiaba a ella.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se cabello brillaba, sus ojos eran hermosos, su rostro, maravilloso. Era hermosa. Nada más se podía decir de ella. Se había reducido a ser un ente hermoso, sin pensamientos, sin ideas, sin…

Sólo tenía eso. Estaba sola, ella, y sus perfumes, y sus cosméticos, y su cepillo. Narnia le había quitado todo. Todo. Todo.

Susana se lanzó de espaldas en su cama, ella era perfumes, cosméticos y cabello. Narnia… Narnia…

Odiaba Narnia.

Odiaba Narnia.

Lanzó uno de sus zapatos contra su espejo, vio como su imagen se rompía en mil pedazos. Ella se rompía, ella se caía…

Odiaba Narnia.

Los pedazos se rompieron aún más al caer al suelo, junto con los cosméticos, las cremas y el cepillo.

Odiaba a Narnia, pero al odiarla… creía en ella.

* * *

Susana se cepillaba el cabello frente a un nuevo espejo. Acomodó el sombrero negro y se colocó el velo negro sobre su rostro. Sus labios rojos, su conjunto de dos piezas en negro puro. Botones plateados, guantes negros, tres rozas rojas. Zapatos negros, taco alto. Medias negras con rozas bordadas a los lados. Un collar de perlas.

Un último adiós, pensó, arrodillándose ante sus ataúdes mientras lágrimas corrían su maquillaje perfecto, para los reyes de Narnia, para los Reyes de Cair Paravel.

"Siempre los amé. Siempre los amaré. Aslan, protégelos de todo mal, por los siglos de los siglos…"

Y ellos, desde la Nueva Narnia, con Aslan como testigo, sonrieron con orgullo y amor al escuchar por toda Narnia la dulce voz de la Reina Susana. Aslan sonrió al escuchar a una de sus hijas volver donde su padre.

* * *

_Susana siempre fue mi personaje favorito. Como muchos, lloré al saber de su destino. No creo que fue así. Sé que hay algo más en ella. Si alguien más se sentía como yo, sabrá que es necesario creer que Su es mucho más que lo que nos hacen saber, y me duele ver como es odiada por el final de las Crónicas. _

_Isabelle Black_


End file.
